


The Go-Fer

by Prplprincez



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Slow Burn, Writer will use way too much Starbucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prplprincez/pseuds/Prplprincez
Summary: Julie is a go-fer to the Russos' personal assistants on Captain America:Civil War.  And has a crush on both Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans. What happens when both if them notice her and she ends up helping their personal assistants also.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Whip_Hand_81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/gifts).



> Let me say that while I do a lot of research for my stories, I don't have the time to do the years of research that it takes to learn everything that goes into learning about making such a huge movie. So please go easy in me for knowing ver little about movie making. :) That is the background for the story anyhow. I hope you all like it and stick around for where I hope to take the story.
> 
> Picture for story  
> http://i1376.photobucket.com/albums/ah17/Jackprestonsgma/Mobile%20Uploads/The-Go-fer_zpsxzs3gobm.jpg

Julie was nervous as she walked onto the set. Her uncle worked at Marvel and had pulled a few strings to get her this job on Captain America: Civil War. She had already spent the last couple of months as the go-for for Joe and Anthony Russos' personal assistants, Halley and Rosemary. But today was the first day of filming and the actors would all be here today. She was very nervous. What if she made a fool of herself?

  
It was barely 5:30 am and she had coffee for Joe, Anthony, Halley, Rosemary and herself. Looking around the sound stage that had become her ‘office' for her bosses. Finding them in the area of the Bucky's cell, she brought the coffees over and sat down.

  
“Are you excited for today?” Halley asked her. They had figured out her crush on both Chris and Sebastian and took turns teasing her about it.

  
Julie started to blush because she knew Halley meant seeing Sebastian and Chris. “I am actually, but not _only_ for that. I really am looking forward to seeing how a movie gets made, how all of this,” waving her arm around, “ becomes what people see on the big screen. It fascinates me.”

  
“It is exciting, at first. Then we will keep you busy as Joe and Anthony make changes and run you ragged. Enjoy the peace,” Rosemary told her laughing.

  
They sat and drank their coffee, watching Anthony and Joe talk with James Young, the stunt coordinator, about getting everything ready for the fight scene that was scheduled to be shot first. People are starting to show up and she knows that she needs to finish her coffee and get to work.

  
Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were due to arrive on set at 6 am and she could barely contain her excitement at seeing them. She had crushes on both of them but had promised herself that she would remain professional at all times around them. Fangirling was for in private.

  
Just as she was finishing her coffee she caught eye of somebody walking over to the Russos and James. Oh my god! It was Sebastian. She hears soft laughing behind her and she tries to keep her mouth from falling open. He is wearing a black t-shirt with a burgundy Henley over it and jeans. She looks at the girls and gives them the evil eye, hoping they will knock it off, but they just laugh harder.

  
“I have work to do,” Julie sputters and walks towards the little table where they leave her list of things to do. She starts on her list and sneaks a look back to the group of guys and damn if Chris hasn’t joined them now too. He has on a very small gray t-shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket. She refuses to look at Halley and Rosemary choosing instead to gather what they need.

  
She gets busy running here and there as they set up the scene. Halley and Rosemary sending her texts of things that the Russos need that are either in their offices or more coffee or little things like that. She is glad her Chucks are well worn and comfortable because she is running everywhere. Finally its time for the actual filming to start and she is actually shaking. This is the real reason she is here, to watch the filming, maybe learn a thing or two.

  
They film for a few minutes then stop. Do it again. And again. Joe wants this changed or from that angle. Then the stunt guys come in. Rosemary looks over at her and smiles. It’s slow going but exciting. The morning goes by quicker than she would have thought and she heads to lunch with the girls and doesn’t even try and fight the teasing this time.

 

  
Sebastian and Chris eat lunch in Sebastian’s trailer today. They have this routine down while filming. One day in Sebastian’s trailer, the next in Chris' and the next in Mackie's. Only today Mackie isn’t here yet so it’s just the two of them. They had spent the last couple of days catching up while working on some of the training together; how was the family, Chris' mom, his siblings, Sebastian’s parents, the usual stuff.

  
“Hey, did you see that girl with Halley and Rosemary today?” Sebastian asked.

  
“Yeah I did. She’s cute. Why? You know anything about her?” Chris replied.

  
“No but I’d like to,” Sebastian said.

  
“So would I,” Chris answered back.

  
Neither man said anything for a few minutes as they each thought of the young woman with the long red hair and brown eyes. Since she had been running things to the Russos assistants, there was a very good chance she was going to be around for the entire five to six month shoot. That gave them both plenty of time to get to known her and for her to know them.

  
“So,” Chris started, “she seems to take orders well.”

  
“Shut up Evans. We have to go out there and work and I am not doing it thinking about that!” Sebastian said.

  
Chris threw his head back and grabbed his chest. “But you _are_ thinking it.”

  
Sebastian gave him a dirty look and went back to his lunch.

  
When they went back to the set Sebastian couldn’t help but notice her again, sitting with Halley and Rosemary. He hadn’t been in a relationship in a while and a wham-bam- thank-you-ma'am wasn’t going to work when the person was going to be working with you for the whole shoot. He really wanted to get to know her more before he decides what to do. Turning his focus back to the scene they had to shoot, he started to get Bucky in his head and got back to work.

 

Chris looks at the girl with Halley and Rosemary. She is sitting between them watching everything that is going on around her, her eyes darting everywhere. Sebastian and him have liked the same girls before, hell, they’ve even shared a few while on press tours. But for one to catch both of their eyes on the very first day of filming was unusual. And he wasn’t going to let a girl come between him and one of his best friends. He walked towards his mark for the next scene and figured he had time to figure this situation out, he needed to do his job right now.

 

“I just can’t believe this is happening. Watching them work, it’s a dream come true,” Julie said to the girls. Rosemary laughed and said “It does get a little boring after awhile, you know.”

  
“I find that hard to believe,” Julie replied. “But what I want to know is, how do you keep from drooling over the guys? Come on, really?” she asked with a laugh. Just then Joe called for quiet on the set and all three had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing.

  
Julie spent the rest of the day either fascinated by the entire process of how much went into filming a tiny bit of a movie or running around getting things for people. It turned out she ended up doing a few things for the other personal assistants also so she was kept busy. At the end of the day Halley pulled her aside.

  
“Julie, I had a request from Zach and Jeanette. Zach is Chris' personal assistant and Jeanette is Sebastian’s. While you are still working for us, if they need something and you have nothing to do for us, can you help them out? You are under no obligation to say yes, mind you. It’s just that sometimes it can get slow and helping the other PAs might keep you from getting bored.”

  
Julie had to remind herself to breathe. She knew when she took this job she would be around Sebastian and Chris, but not like this. Just helping out Halley and Rosemary put her in close proximity to Joe and Anthony several times a day. This was every fangirls’ dream. Professional, she needed to remain professional.

  
“Sure, no problem. I'd be happy to help out,” she said, hoping her voice was calmer than she felt.

  
“Good, I’ll let them know. Plus I’m sure you can’t wait to see more of Chris and Sebastian,” Halley said with a wink.

  
“Thanks, thanks a lot,” she replied sarcastically. She grabbed her bag and headed out. As she got into her rental car, she hit her head softly on the steering wheel, repeatedly. _Oh my god, why me_? She thought. Straightening up, she started the car and drove towards the extended stay hotel she was staying at. What if she made a fool of herself in front of them? What if they asked her something and her mind went blank? _Breathe Julie Breathe._ Pulling into the hotel, she parked and went into her room. She pulls her clothes off and draws herself a nice hot bath. As the water fills the tub and covers her body, the anxiety leaves her body. She remembers that she will see them mess up quite a bit over the next few months and that they are people too.

 

Sebastian and Chris are meeting at the gym to get their workout in. To play Captain America and Bucky they have to keep their bodies in shape for the entire time they film. This means working out either before filming or after. As Chris walks in he yells at Sebastian “You hear?”

  
“Hear what?”

  
“We have our own go-fer now.”

  
“What the fuck are you talking about Chris?”

  
“The girl. Zach asked Halley if she could help him and Jeanette out. He just sent me a message. She said yes. Her name is Julie,” he says, wigging his eyebrows.

  
“Hmmm,” is all Sebastian says.

  
This could be a good thing, Sebastian thinks. But Chris is interested too. _Wonder how this is going to play out_ he thinks, as he starts his workout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of working with Chris and Sebastian's PA for Julie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kissa on AO3 for her Romanian translation help.

Julie grabbed her phone and swiped the screen to turn her alarm off. It was 5 am and she had tossed and turned all night. She knew when she started she would be around Sebastian and Chris but mostly from a distance. But this, helping their assistants, she was a wreck. She had hardly slept at all last night and she was sure it showed. Climbing out of bed, she shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Yup, she looked like death warmed over. She turned on the shower because she couldn’t go to the set looking like this.

  
30 minutes later she was dressed and had a little make-up on. She threw her hair into a French braid and glancing into the mirror one last time she knew that was as good as it was going to get. She had to get the coffee for the Russos and Halley and Rosemary and damn, she needed some for herself. While the actors themselves didn’t need to be there until 7, she needed to be there no later than 6:30. She needed to get moving.

 

Sebastian’s alarm went off and he rolled over to shut it off. He had been dreaming of the new girl on set, Julie. In his dream he had her tied to his bed, her begging so nice for him. How was he supposed to concentrate with her working so closely now. Damn Chris! He knew that he was behind this whole “our personal assistants need help” bullshit too. Futu-i! He needed to get moving. He had to get his morning workout going and shower before his ride got here at 6:15.

  
He gets his workout done and jumps in the shower. He can’t help but start thinking of Julie again. She really caught his eye. He has never had a problem dating actresses but has never hooked up with women that are part of the crew. It’s easier for him to find them at bars and parties. But after seeing Julie he might have to change his policy.

 

Chris is standing under a hot shower, trying to wake up. He cannot believe Seb. Getting Jeanette to ask Rosemary and Halley to see if they could use their go-fer also. They had a long shoot ahead of them, it wasn’t like they didn’t have time to get to know the girl. This was just sneaky and he didn’t think Seb was like that. He hurries his shower and gets out. He has to get ready before his ride gets there. But his thoughts keep turning back to that go-fer. He has no problem with hooking up with women he meets on set, although the ones he dates need to have his ma's approval. And he wonders which one Julie is going to be, a hook up or somebody he is going to take home to his mom.

 

Julie was almost to the studio when she received a text from a strange number. She almost ignores it and then figures it could be important so she reads it.

  
“Hi there. This is Jeanette, Sebastian’s PA. I need you to go to Starbucks and pick up a Venti Pikes Place. No room. This is be a regular thing, okay.”  
She replies with a smiley face and asks if Jeanette wants anything.

Jeanette gives her her order Julie heads to the Starbucks by the studio. Just as she is pulling in she gets another text from a strange number. She opens it and finds this one is from Zach. It’s essentially the same thing but he tells her Chris wants a dark roast coffee with low fat milk. She asks for his drink order and walks into the coffee shop. The baristas recognize her and wave. She has been coming in here a few times a week for Halley and Rosemary, so she figures she will go ahead and get everyone’s coffee while she is here. She quickly texts the girls to let them know.

  
When she gets to the front she places her order and when ordering Chris’ and Sebastian’s she uses their last names. Another go-fer told her that trick. Since they are sent for food so often and use a Marvel credit card, they get asked a lot of questions. By using the last names of the actors or the first names of their characters people can’t tell the gossip magazines “What Robert Downey Jr has for lunch.” Also it doesn’t give away exactly who they are working for, how close to the actors they actually are.

  
She hears the names start being called and she gets the coffees together. It isn’t easy, but after putting them in a couple of carriers, she gets out the door and is soon back on her way to the studio. She is even more nervous since she has to drop coffee off to Zach and Jeanette for Chris and Sebastian right off. As she parks her car, she takes a deep breath and tries to talk herself up. “They are just regular people, Julie. Hot, gorgeous people. You can do this. Yeah right.” Shaking her head, she climbs out of her car, grabs the coffee and walks inside.

 

Anthony walks into make-up and sees Sebastian’s left arm covered in lube. Immediately he starts laughing. “Man, you really need to invest in K-Y, since you use more of it than anybody else.”

  
“Just shut up Mackie,” Sebastian replies, rolling his eyes. He reaches his other arm out and gives Anthony a side hug. “Good to see you man.”

  
“You too Sea Bass. Ready to kick some ass?”

  
“Let’s do it.”

  
Anthony sat into his chair and the make up artist started getting him ready, while Sebastian's began putting his “arm” on him. Soon they were teasing each other like they hadn’t been apart at all.

  
“You will not be dragging me into a dumpster Mackie I swear…” Sebastian just stopped talking when she walked in.

  
Anthony's eyes got big and looked at him and then the girl and said nothing.

 

Julie couldn’t believe this. Jeanette told her that she needed to bring Sebastian his coffee in make up. When she picked her jaw up off the floor, she headed that way. She had given everybody their coffee except for Chris and Sebastian and, oh God, she was shaking. She walked into make up and there he was, with Anthony Mackie, talking about, dumpster diving?

Sebastian stopped talking and both looked at her.

  
“Um, ah, here’s your coffee Mr. Stan,” she got out. She knew she sounded like an idiot, so she turned around to leave. Just then Chris walked in.

  
“Oh hi. That my coffee?” he asked her.

  
“Um yeah. Here,” she replied, shoving it at him.

  
“Thanks,” Chris said.

  
She started to leave when she heard Sebastian. “What’s your name?”

  
Turning around, she answers “Julie.”

  
“Hi Julie. I don’t want to be difficult or anything but there is milk in my coffee.”

  
“Oh shit! Mr. Evans don’t drink yours. I got them mixed up. I'm so sorry,” she said, throwing her hands over her face. “Let me have those. I will take them back and get new ones. I can’t believe I messed them up.”

  
Chris started to wave his hand and spoke up, “ No don’t worry about it. Seb can handle milk in his coffee for one day. It’s not like he doesn’t live on iced coffee half the time anyhow. And you can just take mine over to craft services and add milk. Okay, relax.”

  
“Alright. Thanks.” She took Chris' coffee and headed to where they had the coffee set up. Of course she would fuck up their coffee. Couldn’t have messed up Rosemary’s or Halley's, had to be Chris' and Sebastian’s. They would think she was a grade A mess. She just shook her head and fixed Chris' coffee.

 

Anthony looks at Sebastian and then to Chris. They are looking at each other and finally he speaks up. “Okay spit it out. Why were you two looking at that poor girl like she is your next meal?”

  
“Well she is just,” Chris starts, rubbing the back of his neck.

  
“We would like to maybe get to know her better, maybe,” Sebastian finishes.  
“Mmhmm,” Anthony replies. “Just don’t let ‘your getting to know her better' affect my scenes, cause I don’t want to have to hurt you two.”

  
They all start laughing and Chris and Sebastian both tell him okay.

 

  
Later that morning Zach, Jeanette, Halley and Rosemary were watching all the actors get into their places. Zach leaned over to Halley and whispered “Hey thanks for letting Julie help us. It gives me and Jeanette more time to be there for Chris and Seb. I’m glad you suggested it.”

  
“It's no big deal, Zach. Rosemary and I just figured you two could use the extra help,” she replied.

  
“Yeah we really can. She is a gift.”

  
They heard “Quiet on the set!” then. Halley looked at Rosemary and smirked. They were going to make sure Julie got to spend as much time around her crushes as possible. What she did after that was up to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futu-i = Fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie gets more comfortable in her job. But what about her two crushes?

By the end of the first week Julie had settled in to somewhat of a routine. While her job wasn’t as hectic as Halley, Rosemary, Zach or Jeanette's, she is kept busy. She has a specific ring for each of them so she knows exactly who is calling. Her mornings start out the same, get there before everybody else, coffees in hand, but once at the studio who knows what she will be doing. For instance, the second day she go-fered for Zach he sent her out for cigarettes for Chris.

  
“He normally doesn’t smoke on set, but he had a rough night last night and he doesn’t like being seen buying them,” Zach told her. He tells what kind to buy and she grabs her keys and bag and heads to the store.

  
She hadn’t even walked into the convenience store when Jeanette called. She needed to pick up a pack for Sebastian too. And just like with their coffee, they both liked pretty much the same thing. Chris wanted Marlboro Reds, Sebastian Marlboro Lights. What was it with these two, so alike yet so different, she thought. She grabbed two lighters and started back to the studio.

  
She is sent for lunch, to give the other actors’ PAs the script changes, she gets sent to pick up costumes when they haven’t shown up, all in the first week. And by Friday she has actually interacted with Chris and Sebastian several times and not made a fool of herself yet.

 

It's Friday and lunch is in Chris' trailer today. Him, Sebastian and Anthony have been teasing each other for the past 30 minutes about Sebastian punching the glass out of his cell on Monday and whether Chris' tight shirts were going to rip any time soon. Anthony was willing to put money on it happening by next week. Finally Anthony can't take it anymore and just comes out and asks.

  
“When are one of you gonna grow some and ask that poor girl out?”

  
They both look at him like they don't know what he is talking about.

  
“Oh no you don't,” Anthony starts. “You all know who I'm talking about. That poor young girl that is working for your assistants.” He lowers his voice, “You watch her like two hawks, eyeballing their prey. Poor girl doesn’t even have a chance,” he says with a laugh.

  
“Lighten up, man. Its only been a week,” Sebastian tells him.

  
“What are you, Match.com? Come on, Mackie,” Chris says.

  
Anthony raises his hands up in front of him, “Fine, fine. I just see you two drooling over that poor girl. You're gonna scare her off from working here if your not careful, that’s all.”

  
“Okay, okay,” they yell at him and go back to lighter subjects. But as they leave the trailer to get back to work, both Chris and Sebastian both try to casually look to see where Julie is, knowing that Anthony is right, one of them needs to make a move.

 

When Julie gets back to her room that night, she is completely wiped out. She goes into the bathroom and turns on the bath. Reaching into her bag of bath stuff, she pulls out the bag her best friend, Tina got her from Lush. She finds the bath bombs and picks out a pink one and throws it into the bath. She grabs a book and climbs into the tub, sighing at how good it feels. Laying back, she opens her book and starts to read. All too soon it seems the water turns cold and her fingers and toes turn pruny, so she gets out and gets ready for bed.

  
The studio has given her a nice room. The king size bed is bigger than what she has at home and she even has a little kitchenette, not that she has spent enough time here to cook at all. She has put a few pictures of her family up and has made it a little homey, after all she has been here for 2 months already. Still, its not home and she gets lonely. She climbs into bed and drifts off to sleep.

 

Sebastian wakes up hard and throbbing. He has dreamt of Julie every night this past week and every dream is more graphic than the last. He wants her at his mercy, begging for him, pleading to come. He thinks on what Mackie had said yesterday, about asking her out. He still wasn’t sure about dating somebody who wasn’t an actress but he was willing to try and get to know her better. He had to do something, waking up like this was going to kill him.

  
He stumbles into the shower, half awake, and like he has every morning this week, quickly rubs one out. Leaning against the shower wall, catching his breath, he tries to come up with a way to get spend time with Julie away from the set.

 

Chris is lying awake in bed. Its Saturday and most of the cast is in town. They don’t film on the weekends so he is taking advantage of the day off to laze about. He does, though, want to do something tonight.

  
He has seen a small bar not far from the hotel they are all staying at. Maybe they can get all get together there. He reaches for his phone and sends a message to Zach.

  
Rolling out of bed, he heads to the shower. If they can hit that place, maybe Julie would like to come with them. Mackie hit the nail on the head. If him and Seb didn’t do something, she was going to figure out they were gawking at her all the time and might just quit helping Zach and Jeanette. He might as well do something.

  
After his shower there is a message from Zach. The Trackside, that’s the name of the bar, has an upstairs loft that they can have. They have karaoke, pool tables and darts. Does Chris want to rent the loft? He quickly sends back a yes and a time. He sits on his bed and sends out the ‘Assemble' message.

 

Sebastian is on his way to the gym to get in a workout. Even on his days off, he needs his routine. His phone chirps and looking down he sees a message from Chris. ‘Assemble tonight at 8pm at the Trackside Bar.’ What followed was all the information and Sebastian knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask Julie out, as a friend. He sent Jeanette a message asking for Julie’s number and soon was texting her.

 

Julie was sound asleep when her phone started vibrating. She had been dreaming that Hawkeye was chasing her, trying to teach her how to shoot with his bow and she didn’t want to learn. She kept telling him that she was just a go-fer, not an Avenger, but he wouldn’t listen. She was glad to be woken up actually. She reaches for her phone to see a message from a strange number. “Well what a surprise,” she thinks to herself, a little sarcastically.

  
‘Julie, this is Sebastian. I hope you don’t mind but Jeanette gave me your number. A group of us is going out tonight to a bar and I thought you would like to join us. If you would, let me know and I will send you the details. Its casual.’

  
She started jumping up and down and screaming. Just then her phone started buzzing again.

  
Another unfamiliar number. She opened the message.

  
‘Hi Julie, I hope this is ok. This is Chris and Zach gave me your number. Some of us are going to The Trackside Bar tonight and I thought you would like to come. Let me know.’

  
She screamed some more and fell back on the pillows. Not one invitation but two! From both of them! When she finally caught her breath, she realized she had to reply to them. She said yes to both and they gave her all the details. She called Tina, because she definitely needed help in what to wear.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra special thanks to emilyevanstan and angryschnauzer for their help on this chapter

Zach drops Chris off at the bar and wishes him luck.  Not only is Zach his PA, they are old friends.  Because of this, Zach knows what Chris is up to tonight.  As Chris walks inside, he runs his hand down the front of his shirt, a little nervous and looks around.  Spying Anthony at the bar, he heads towards him.

He orders himself a Sam Adams and they start talking.

“Anybody else here or am I stuck with you as my date?” Chris asks him, taking a swig of his beer.

“You couldn't afford to date me.  And yeah, I’m it so far.”

“What am I, chopped liver?”Sebastian asks as he sits down.

They both look him up and down, taking in his almost see through blue shirt and black jeans.

“Yup that's you, chopped something,” Anthony replies.

Anthony and Chris laugh as Sebastian orders his drink, an Absolute Blueberry Smash. Anthony just rolls his eyes at the name of the drink.

 

When his drink arrives, Sebastian takes a sip and looks around.  He notices that Chris has been doing the same.  He wonders what that's all about.

“Who you looking for Evans?  Got a hot date?”

“Julie.  I asked her to come tonight, so I'm keeping an eye out for her,” Chris replies.

“Wait, what?  I asked her to come too.  What are you talking about?”

They look at each other for a second before Anthony bursts out laughing.

“Oh no, oh no you didn't.  You did, didn't you?  You BOTH invited her?  Now this, this I _can't_ wait to see.”

The door opens and Scarlett, Jeremy, Elizabeth and Paul Rudd come in together.  Chris and Sebastian both give Anthony a look that says “not a word” and Anthony tries to stop laughing.   They both know he won't say anything about the fact they both like the same girl, but that doesn't mean he won't stop teasing them about it tonight.  It's going to be a long night and if nothing comes of their liking Julie, it will be an even longer shoot.

 

Julie sits in the back of the Uber, wringing her hands.  When both Chris and Sebastian first invited her, she was so excited.  But now that she is on the way, she is unsure of what to do.  Who does she spend time with?  Will one get jealous of the time she spends with the other?  And what if this isn't like that at all and they were just being nice and she is reading something into this that isn't even there?  The driver clears his throat and she looks up at him.  She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize they were there. Apologizing, she gets out and walks to the entrance.  Here goes nothing.

 

Sebastian is taking a sip of his drink when Julie walks in.  His breath catches so quickly that his drink goes down the wrong way.  As he tries not to choke, Chris looks at him, eyebrow cocked.  Anthony starts to smack him on the back and this chaos must draw Julie’s attention because she heads their way.  The closer she gets, the harder it is for Sebastian to get himself together.  

“Oh my god,” he hears Chris whisper.  

Sebastian just nods his head.

If she looked like this at work, they would never get anything done.  She is wearing a sheer black spaghetti strap blouse with a red lace bra underneath, black skinny jeans that he thinks are painted on her and black heels he is going to be imagining her in later.  Just the heels, mind you, nothing else. She has her hair and makeup done.  His pants are suddenly tight, very tight.  It's going to be a long night if he can't get himself under control.  He takes another drink, praying that helps.

 

Julie sees the guys at the bar.  Sebastian's face is red and Anthony is smacking him on his back.  Chris has his beer in a death grip and even though Anthony is busy with Sebastian, he has a smirk on his face.  She wonders what that is all about, but in the short time she has worked around those three she has learned they have some weird bromance going on and therefore nothing surprises her with them.   As she walks around the bar she gets a good look at what Chris and Sebastian are wearing and damn if they don't look good.  Sebastian is in black skinny jeans and a blue short sleeved Henley, that if his arms were any bigger the seams would burst.  And those jeans, how did he get those thighs in there?  And Chris, oh dear god.  The white smedium Henley is bad enough, but that red fabric belt is killing her.  She needs a drink, quick.  Fortunately the bartender is right there and she is able to get her Malibu Bay Breeze rather quickly.  Taking a drink quickly, she sits down next to Anthony and says hi to everybody.

 

Soon the rest of the group comes over and they head upstairs.  Since the company that does the karaoke isn't there tonight somebody puts money in the jukebox and music from the 80’s and 90’s starts playing.  Julie can't help but start to sing along quietly and wiggle a little on the chair.  There are couches and tables scattered around and a pool table in the middle of the room.  A dart board is set up on the wall and she can hear Scarlett and Elizabeth trying to get Jeremy to play a game with them.  Anthony has kept the conversation flowing and she doesn't feel like she has to focus on either Chris or Sebastian too much, so she starts to finally relax.  Either that or it's the couple of drinks she has had.  But it’s nice and she feels much better.  

  


Chris has finally lightened up his grip on his beer bottles.  The first couple he held, he almost broke.  When Julie walked in, he wanted to get up and walk her right out straight to his room.   How she is walking and breathing in those jeans he isn't sure but he really wants to peel them off off her.  Right now.  He thinks now is a good time for another drink. Asking if anybody needs a refill, him and Anthony head to the bar.

 

Sebastian watches Chris and Anthony head downstairs.  He has just enough liquid courage to try talking to Julie.  “Julie, hey, I got a question for ya?”

“What's up?”

“Why don't you call me Seb like everybody else?  Afraid I’ll bite ya? I only bite if you like it Hun.”  

He watches her cheeks flush and he likes it.  She clears her throat.

“I didn't know I could.  I mean, call you Seb, not liking the biting.  I mean, oh fuck.  Damn it Sebastian.”  He is smirking at her, waiting to see if she continues to trip over her words or will meet him head on and flirt back.  He watches her swallow and her eyes light up.

 

Julie wasn't ready for Sebastian, um Seb, to come straight out and just flirt with her.  She wonders if he is like this with all the girls or if it's the alcohol, but why not.  

“What if I do like it?  What if I bite back?  What then, _Seb?”_ she answers, drawing his name out.  His eyes get big and he begins to laugh.  After that it's on.  She matches him comment for comment but his lip licking and biting of his bottom lip are getting her wet.  All too soon Chris is back with their drinks and sits next to her.  Seb doesn't stop, but he slows down some.  

 

Chris on the other hand gets loud and funny.  Not in a bad way, it's just like his volume turns up.  He laughs at everything that can be slightly funny and lots of left boob grabs are had.  Julie has never had a left boob grab, so when he does it the first time to her, it surprise her.  She jumps back some and Seb and Anthony both laugh so hard  they almost fall off chairs.  Chris looks at the two of them and says “What?”  That makes all of them laugh harder.

  


Chris notices that Scarlett and Elizabeth are dancing and it makes him want to dance too.  He reaches over and takes Julie's hand.  “Come on Princess.  Dance with me.”  He pulls her over to where the girls are and starts to move.  

 

Julie isn't sure whether to laugh or just die.  Not only is Chris singing along with the song playing, the dancing is something else.  She knows his mom gave him classes but this is nowhere near what could be called ‘trained dancing’.  It's more like when she was a kid and played ‘London Bridge is Falling Down’.  When he finally brings her back to the table, Anthony leans over and whispers into her ear “I’m so sorry for those two.”

 

“Who wants to play pool?  Let's play.  Come on,” Chris says.  They are all a little drunk but it suddenly sounds like the best idea ever.  

Only Anthony, Seb, Chris and Julie want to play.  They end up deciding to play 8 ball- Anthony and Julie against Chris and Seb.  But Chris and Seb aren't playing fair at all.  At least the pool game.  In between shots, they come up behind Julie and whisper in her ear.  They say dirty things to her or sing along with whatever is playing on the jukebox, grabbing her hips, pulling her close to them.  While it isn't a serious game by far, all the flirting has her on edge.  

 

They continued playing, not really keeping track of who was winning after a while.  Chris kept throwing out cheesy lines about how he handled his ‘stick,’ wiggling his eyebrows at the same time.  And Seb and his double talk was making her crazy.  When the bartender called out last call, Julie wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.  

She was saying bye to everybody when Chris asks if she would like a ride back to the hotel.  She doesn't get a chance to answer him before Seb asks if she wants to ride back with him.  

Now what is she going to do?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the night out with the cast

 

 

The goddamn light is too fucking bright when Julie opens her eyes. Her head hurts and god her mouth tastes funky. What the hell was she thinking getting wasted last night?  She hasn't drank that much in years and oh god! She was drunk in front of Chris AND Sebastian! She won't be able to look them in the eyes again. She rolls back over and buries her head in her pillow. Wait a minute.  She's naked and she normally sleeps in a T-shirt. They, oh my god! They wanted her to go back with them! Was she alone? She can't remember much after the bartender yelled last call. She slowly lifts her head again and looks around her room. There's no sign of anybody else having been in there but what if they left earlier. Oh god. What if she slept with one of them and DOESN’T remember it?  Her phone starts ringing and she scrambles out of bed looking for it.

 

She finds it in the bathroom and sees an unknown number. She clears her throat and answers.

 

“Hello?”

“Hey lil beaver girl,” the voice says.

“Who?”

“Beaver girl.  You know, you, beaver girl.  You run around and get things for everyone, beaver.”

“Who is this? And that's a go-fer,”she replies.

“It's me, Anthony, your savior,” Anthony tells her.

“My savior? What?”  Julie is so confused right now. 

“Beaver girl, you were more than willing to go with those idiots last night but you couldn’t walk straight. None of you could.  I figured somebody had to be the adult, so I sent them back to their PAs and I made sure you got back to your room,” he tells her. 

So that's how she ended up here. Before she can say anything he continues.

“It’s a long shoot and I didn’t want anybody doing something they would regret later. You feeling me?”

He was right. They had to work together for the next 5 months and doing something while drunk at the beginning was not a good way to start things off.  Especially if it was going to lead to people being uncomfortable. 

“You doing okay?  You need anything?” he asks her. 

“A new head maybe?  Wait shouldn't I be asking you?” she asks him. 

“Naw, you aren't my beaver girl. I just wanted to let you know what happened and make sure you were okay. Rest today and I'll see you tomorrow.”  

She hears the phone click and she crawls back in bed. 

 

Julie spends the rest of the days drinking water and coffee and taking Tylenol. She is really thankful that Anthony was sober enough to send them all their separate ways but come tomorrow she isn't really sure she can look any of them in the eye. Oh God, what if they were only offering to take her back to be nice?   Was the interest real or was it the booze talking?

 

Monday morning Julie is more nervous than she was on her first day. She goes through her usual routine but when she brings the coffee to Chris and Sebastian she doesn't look either of them in the eye, choosing instead to look at the wall behind them.  She doesn't want them to see how embarrassed she is or to even guess at the truth behind Saturday night. She has already made it into a drunken mistake, that it was the alcohol talking and that neither of them are interested in her. That they only invited her out to be nice. After giving them their coffee she hurries out of makeup. 

 

Seb can’t help but notice how distracted she is.  He tries to remember exactly how Saturday night ended.  He remembers Anthony sending him back with Jeanette, who got him to his room.  He was disappointed that Julie hadn't come with him but she was pretty wasted and knew she really couldn't consent to doing anything with either him or Chris. He was pretty sure that she knew he was interested.  Maybe he should have called her yesterday. He looks over at Chris to see if he looks puzzled but Chris’ face is relaxed, so Seb says nothing.

  
  


Chris can see how nervous Julie is today.  He hopes he didn’t do anything to embarrass her the other night.  He had a great time with her and while he wanted to get her back to his room, he knows that it was Zach that put him to bed.  He watches her as she drops off their coffee and rushes out of the room. Poor girl looks like she is just having a rough morning.  He wishes he could wrap her in his arms and hug her, but he isn’t sure they have reached that point yet. 

  
  


Julie has spent most of the morning running all over the place.  It seems as if everybody she is working for needs something today and she hasn’t had a minute to catch her breath until just now.  But when she finally sits down to watch the scene they are filming she notices Joe and Anthony whispering to each other and looking at Seb.  They call to redo the scene again and she watches him act it out. She can’t see what they do but then again, they are the experts not her. 

  
  


“What the hell is going on Seb?” Joe asks him 

“I don’t know.  I’ll try harder, Joe.  I’m sorry,” Seb replies. 

Joe walks up to him and leans close to him.

“Take 15 and get your head together. I know you can do it. This isn't like you,” he tells him softly. 

“Okay, thanks.”

As he walks towards his trailer, head down, Chris catches up with him.  He really doesn’t want the company but maybe talking it out will help. They silently head towards Seb’s trailer when he hears Anthony yell at them.

“Hey Beavis and Butthead, wait up.”

They stop, turning to look at Anthony, running to catch up. 

“Is this about the other night?” he asks quietly. 

“What makes you think that,” Seb replies. 

“Man you're an idiot,” Anthony replies. “Get in your trailer.”

 

Once inside, Anthony explains to both of them what really happened Saturday night.  Then he tells them about the phone call he had with Julie on Sunday morning.

“You told her what!”, Seb asks him, incredulously.  “You really said that you didn’t want any of us doing something that we would regret?” 

Chris looks at Anthony and shakes his head.

“Man, how is this helping us?  Girl ‘bout looked like she was gonna cry this morning.  Now I know why. She probably thinks it was the alcohol talking,” Seb replies.  “Now what are we gonna do?”

 

Julie watches Seb, Chris and Anthony walk back to the set, the three talking animatedly. Chris looks up and catches her eye but she looks away quickly. No need to act like there is anything more than a working relationship going on.  She just needs to keep her little crushes on them under control. Besides what either one of them want with her anyhow? She is of average in the looks department, she's barely making any money on this job, and besides they have beautiful, talented women around them all the time. When they are finished with this film they'll forget about her. After all she is just a go-fer. 


End file.
